Kieran
Kieran is a character from [http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem:_Path_of_Radiance Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance] and its sequel [http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem:_Radiant_Dawn Radiant Dawn], and made his official debut in Fusion. Canon Kieran is a character from the Fire Emblem ''series, notably in ''Path of Radiance, though this incarnation of the character has never experienced the events in his canon. Pre-Convergence Originally just a soldier in a nameless war, Kieran came to work under Jade Curtiss in his hotel. The hotel went on to be owned by the new Mira-Curtiss Partnership group, a company that has went on to produce items and services across the multiverse. At some point, Kieran joined the Coalition and eventually became one of its leaders as a Captain-Commander. Plot Involvement Fusion As one of the Coalition's leaders, Keiran spends ample time furthering the cause of the organization. Though he was not directly involved in the event, Kieran appears during the epilogue of the game, in a brief scene revealing a leak within the Coalition. The Ultimate Game Appearing only in the Coalition Headquarters for the majority of the event, Kieran assist in the activities ongoing there, helping to scan those voted and fighting off Mercy's forces. In the event's climax, Kieran fought alongside the Coalition's forces against Arch Demon Akibahara. The Grand Hotel Due to his earlier employment under Jade Curtiss, Kieran was chosen as the Coalition representative for Melodia of Mira's birthday party held at the Multiversal Hotel. Though invited, Jade kept Kieran's name off the guest list to mess with him. With the Coalition still rebuilding, the organization is trying to stray from getting involved in major conflicts for the time being, leaving Kieran with many fewer duties. Having former ties to the Mira-Curtiss Partnership group, Kieran receives an invitation to a formal gathering at the company's multiversal hotel as a representative of the Coalition. Musings of a Captain-Commander Due to his involvement in the Multiverse Hotel Incident, Kieran was in charge of writing up the incident report. After hearing Ludger's report on Elliot's current location, Kieran directs him to the United Nations. He's then sought out by Makoto, who asks him to see something in the cells. To his horror, Kieran finds that Mary had committed suicide in her cell after they had detained her. Kieran decides that they have to cover up the incident in fear that the United Nations may deem them unfit to operate further. Welcome to the Falls In the wake of covering up the incident report on the Multiverse Hotel Incident, Kieran found himself drifting further apart from his fellow Coalition leader, Makoto Naegi. Civil War This information will be elaborated upon within further progress of the event. Epilogue(s) Fusion Inside the Coalition Headquarters, Kieran speaks with Makoto Naegi about impending threats of both the Arch Demon Akibahara and the Reaper menace. Kieran writes off the latter, stressing that Akibahara should be their only focus. After, Kieran speaks with Jennifer and learns that the data gathered from the Monokuma Incident had been stolen. Kieran comes to suspect there's a leak within the organization. The Ultimate Game Faced with the realization that the Coalition was almost decimated in the battle against the Arch Demon Akibahara, Kieran and Makoto Naegi discuss the future of the organization. The pair decide to rebuild the group and make it better than before. They then meet with Cosmo, who discusses an alliance with the pair to combat future and ongoing threats. Later, Kieran is contacted by Jennifer who tells him of a new organization that wishes to ally with the Coalition. Character Relationships * Meira Franz - An original character from within Type-Moon canon. It's just complicated between them. * Makoto Naegi - A major protagonist in the Dangan Ronpa series who first appeared during Monokuma Rising.Though not a leader of the Future Foundation, Makoto acts as the organization's representative within the Coalition and thus acts as a secondary leader to Kieran. The pair have worked together closely ever since the Coalition was amassed, leading the pair to become close friends. * Jennifer - The protagonist of [http://ruleofrose.wikia.com/wiki/Rule_of_Rose_Wiki Rule of Rose]. Though they are not particularly close, the pair have worked together often. Trivia *The girlfriend he's mentioned to have is [http://readordie.wikia.com/wiki/Anita_King Anita King], a character from the [http://readordie.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Read or Die] series, though she is not planned to ever make an appearance in the Convergence Series. *Kieran loves to bake in his spare time, and enthusiastically pursued this passion in his time off at Coalition Headquarters. Category:Characters Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Coalition Category:Mira-Curtiss Partnership Category:The Grand Hotel Category:NPCs Category:Civil War Category:Pending pages Category:Fire Emblem characters